U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,886 discusses an apparatus for dispensing a fine spray of liquid particles. The apparatus apparently comprises a hollow tubular housing and a reservoir pen formed with a nib of absorbent material which is retained within and spaced from the inner wall of the housing. The tubular housing includes at one end a nozzle whose interior defines a converging path and at its other end a mouthpiece through which air can be caused to flow through the tubular housing and over the pen to the outlet orifice of the nozzle. An abutment is provided within the housing for locating the pen within the housing with its absorbent nib at least partially within the boundary of the outlet orifice of the nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,300 discusses an apparatus for dispensing a fine spray of liquid particles that apparently comprises a hollow tubular casing whose internal cross section is formed with at least one abutment surface. A tubular liquid source is positioned within the casing with the abutment surface in close contact with the outer surface of the source to provide support thereto. The casing includes a passageway for the flow of air from a mouthpiece positioned at one end of the casing to a nozzle positioned at the other end of the casing into which the discharge end of the liquid source protrudes.
The prior art references include felt tip pens and nibs of absorbent material. The references apparently disclose that the liquid is dispersed from the absorbent material into the flow of air. Additionally, the references apparently disclose the nib of material being within the boundary of the outlet nozzle.
Airbrushes utilizing nibs of material may have the disadvantage that the nib dries easily and may be difficult to operate. Also, nibs may be used in conjunction with a filter which holds the ink in a barrel. The combination of the filter and barrel may limit the amount of ink which may be accessed by the nib.
There is thus a need for an efficient method of drawing liquid and dispersing the liquid into an air stream, and for accessing more liquid ink with an airbrush.